Patrickville
Patrickville is a very rich city created by the Patrick clones in the year of 2010. It has very many buildings such as places to eat, grocery stores, stores, headquarters and more! The houses are very much like Patrick Star's except that they have underground cellars to store money, legos and their other possesions. The Patrickville Community Center is full of fun with a tunnel maze and a little kids area, a pool area and more! The Patrick Park Reserve is a big park reserve in Patrickville. It has a big playground, a small playground a, nature center, and a bunch of trails. The city of Patrickville is always making/cloning objects for the city such as technology, toys, and other things. Followed by the Patrick Highway, Suburban Patrick is another street built by The Patricks. Some of the houses are built by the Patrick Clones and some are just cloned. The roads are always paved by other Patrick Clones. The technology in Patrickville is computers, calculators, and inventions. The greatest piece of technology in Patrickville ever, which was actually not made by the Patrick Clones, but made by Sandy Cheeks in Patrick Copy, the tool that made Patrickville its rich and hugly populated city, was called The Cloning Device or what the Patrick Clones call it, The Patrick's Cloner. The second Patrick's Cloner was made when the creator of the first billion Patrick Clones, Patrick Star held onto the cloning device and twisted the cloning device around and cloned the cloning device making the cloning device's clone. Then the clone of the cloning device was cloned 1 billion times and so was the original cloning device. Soon every Patrick clone had a cloning device and soon all the Patrick clones were cloned. That was how the population grew so large. All the money in Patrickville was cloned too. But the cloning device wasn't actually the whole begining. It all started out when Patrick Star started cloning himself. Soon there was not enough space in Bikini Bottom for all the Patrick Clones. So Patrick and SpongeBob had to take them to a whole different universe which had nothing in it. Thats when the Patrick clones started creating the city of Patrickville. A business in Patrickville, called Patrick Copy was opened to make money for expanding the city with houses and to help expand the city with Patricks. Movies are filmed about life in Patrickville a lot. There are 6 movies so far. They show how Patrickville developes. A lot of stuff is not filmed but a lot of the important stuff is. One movie was showing how Patrickville was being expanded with houses and roads and Patricks. The main roads in Patrickville are Patrick Avenue, Main Street, Ceder Street and Patrick Street. There are many other streets in Patrickville but they are not the main ones. Patrickville has over 10,000 streets! Sports are not really a big thing in Patrickville but the Patrick clones play one sport they created called Patrickball which is kind of like Basketball but with different rules made up by the the Patrick clones. The TV Programming for Patrickville is exactly the sames as the the TV Programming for Bikini Bottom and New Kelp City. Patrickville has their own TV programming channel and news channel and also channels in HD. The channels on their TVs are always growing. Some channels are only viewable by paying and don't yet have channel numbers. Cloning money is useful for the Patrickville community because, they have to need a lot of power for the Patrickville Goverment. Places Stores, Attractions, Stations *Patrickville Bank - A bank in Patrickville *Patrick Harbor School - An Elementary school *Patrick School - A school in Patrickville *Mc. Patricks - A fast food restruant in Patrickville *Patrickville Community Center - The community center *Patrick Burgers - Another fast food restruant in Patrickville *Patrick Arcade - An arcade in Patrickville *Patrick Foods - A Grocery Store *Patrick Hotel - A hotel *Patrick's Toys - The toy store in Patrickville *Patrick Copy - A business to make money and make the population bigger *Patrick Cones - An ice cream place *Patrick Grill - A bar and grill restruant in Patrickville *Patrick Elementary School - Another Elementary school *Patrickville Elementary School - Another Elementary School *Patrick Amuesment Park - An Amuesment Park *PS Store - An computer store for Patrick Star Computers *Patrick Star Computers Headquarters - Headquarters for Patrick Star Computers *The Headquarters at Patrickville - Headquarters office buildings for all businesses in Patrickville *The Shoppes at Patrickville - Outdoor shopping mall in Patrickville *Patrick Mall - indoor shooping mall with over 1,000 stores *The Fountains at Patrickville - Outdoor shopping mall in Patrickville *Inventors Place - Invention Lab in Patrickville *Lego Store - Lego Store in Patrickville *Patrickville Collage - The collage in Patrickville *patrick hollywood - Where the Patrickville Movies are Filmed *Patrick Oaks - A neighborhood in Patrickville *The Homes at Patrickville - The biggest neighborhood in Patrickville *Patrick Avenue Grill - A bar and grill in Patrickville *The Patrickville Police Station - The police station in Patrickville *The Patrickville Fire Station - The fire station in Patrickville *Patrick Hospital - The hospital in Patrickville *The Patrick Bridge - A huge bridge in Patrickville located on Patrick Avenue located near the middle of city *Patrick Splash Center - A waterpark in Patrickville *325 Main Street - Mayor's house *Patrick Sports Center - Where Patrickville sports are played *Patrick Candies - The candy store in Patrickville *Patrick Pancakes - A store that has only Patrick Pancakes. *Foster Patrick - An foster care in Patrickville *Patrick Comic Studios- A studio for comics in Patrickville. Parks *The Patrick Park Reserve *Patrick Guppies Park *Douglas Patrick Park *Patrick Oaks Park *Homes Park *Falgold Park *Darien Patrick *Sea Breezer Patrick Park *South Patrick Park Lakes *Patrick Lake *Guppies Lake *Loop Hoop Park Lake *Ceder Lake *Annual Patrick Lake *BloomBerg Lake Streets *Patrick Avenue - The main street North and South *Main Street - The main street East and West *Ceder Sreet - A major street North and South *Patrick Street - A major street East and West *Central Street - A major street North and South *Patrickville Street - A major street East and West *Layne Street - A major street North and South *Starfish Boulevard *Seastar Road *Algie Lane *Sponge Avenue *Computer Street *Computer Lane *Patrick Coral Street *Stewart Street *Batter Street *Draw Street *Penn Street *Blaine Street *Star Street *Mall Street *Douglas Street *St. Patrick Street *San Patrick Street *Texas Street *Pike Street *Brother Street *Wolf Street *Rice Street *Chicago Street *Kelp Street *City Street *Zane Street *Pass Street *Jake Kelp Street *Cone Street *Piper Street *Frame Street *Pacific Street *Atlantic Street *St. Taylor Street *Clonic Street *Balloon Street *Basketball Street *Drone Street *Arcade Street *Ivy Street *Roselawn Street *Aspen Street *1st Street *2nd Street *3rd Street *4th Street *5th Street *6th Street *7th Street *8th Street *9th Street *10th Street *11th Street *12th Street *13th Street *14th Street *15th Street *16th Street *17th Street *18th Street *19th Street *20th Street *21st Street *22nd Street *23rd Street *24th Street *25th Street *26th Street *27th Street *28th Street *29th Street *30th Street *31st Street *32nd Street *33rd Street *34th Street *35th Street *36th Street *37th Street *38th Sreet *39th Street *40th Street *41st Street *42nd Street *43rd Street *44th Street *45th Street *46th Street *47th Street *48th Street *49th Street *50th Street *51st Street *52nd Street *53rd Street *54th Street *55th Street *56th Street *57th Street *58th Street *59th Street *60th Street *61st Street *62nd Street *63rd Street *64th Street *65th Street *66th Street *67th Street *68th Street *69th Street *70th Street *71st Street *72nd Street *73rd Street *74th Street *75th Street *76th Street *77th Street *78th Street *79th Street *80th Street *81st Street *82nd Street *83rd Street *84th Street *85th Street *86th Street *87th Street *88th Street *89th Street *90th Street *91st Street *92nd Street *93rd Street *94th Street *95th Street *96th Street *97th Street *98th Street *99th Street *100th Street *101st Street *102nd Street *103rd Street *104th Street *105th Street *106th Street *107th Street *108th Street *109th Street *110th Street *111th Street *112th Street *113th Street *114th Street *115th Street *116th Street *117th Street *118th Street *119th Street *120th Street *121st Street *122nd Street *123rd Street *124th Street *125th Street *126th Street *126th Street *127th Street *128th Street *129th Street *130th Street *131st Street *132nd Street *133rd Street *134th Street *135th Street *136th Street *137th Street *138th Street *139th Street *140th Street *141st Street *142nd Street *143rd Street *144th Street *145th Street *146th Street *147th Street *148th Street *149th Street *150th Street *151st Street *152nd Street *153rd Street *154th Street *155th Street *156th Street *157th Street *158th Street *159th Street *160th Street *161st Street *162nd Street *163rd Street *164th Street *165th Street *166th Street *167th Street *168th Street *169th Street *170th Street *171st Street *172nd Street *173rd Street *174th Street *175th Street *176th Street *177th Street *178th Street *179th Street *180th Street *181st Street *182nd Street *183rd Street *184th Street *185th Street *186th Street *187th Street *188th Street *189th Street *190th Street *191st Street *192nd Street *193rd Street *194th Street *195th Street *196th Street *197th Street *198th Street *199th Street *200th Street *201st Court North *201st Court South *1st Avenue *2nd Avenue *3rd Avenue *4th Avenue *5th Avenue *6th Avenue *7th Avenue *8th Avenue *9th Avenue *10th Avenue *11th Avenue *12th Avenue *13th Avenue *14th Avenue *15th Avenue *16th Avenue *17th Avenue *18th Avenue *19th Avenue *20th Avenue *21st Avenue *22nd Avenue *23rd Avenue *24th Avenue *25th Avenue *26th Avenue *27th Avenue *28th Avenue *29th Avenue *30th Avenue *31st Avenue *32nd Avenue *33rd Avenue *34th Avenue *35th Avenue *36th Avenue *37th Avenue *38th Avenue *39th Avenue *40th Avenue *41st Avenue *42nd Avenue *43rd Avenue *44th Avenue *45th Avenue *46th Avenue *47th Avenue *48th Avenue *49th Avenue *50th Avenue *51st Avenue *52nd Avenue *53rd Avenue *54th Avenue *55th Avenue *56th Avenue *57th Avenue *58th Avenue *59th Avenue *60th Avenue *61st Avenue *62nd Avenue *63rd Avenue *64th Avenue *65th Avenue *66th Avenue *67th Avenue *68th Avenue *69th Avenue *70th Avenue *71st Avenue *72nd Avenue *73rd Avenue *74th Avenue *75th Avenue *76th Avenue *77th Avenue *78th Avenue *79th Avenue *80th Avenue *81st Avenue *82nd Avenue *83rd Avenue *84th Avenue *85th Avenue *86th Avenue *87th Avenue *88th Avenue *89th Avenue *90th Avenue *91st Avenue *92nd Avenue *93rd Avenue *94th Avenue *95th Avenue *96th Avenue *97th Avenue *98th Avenue *99th Avenue *100th Avenue *101st Avenue *102nd Avenue *103rd Avenue *104th Avenue *105th Avenue *106th Avenue *107th Avenue *108th Avenue *109th Avenue *110th Avenue *111th Avenue *112th Avenue *113rd Avenue *114th Avenue *115th Avenue *116th Avenue *117th Avenue *118th Avenue *119th Avenue *120th Avenue *121st Avenue *122nd Avenue *123rd Avenue *124th Avenue *125th Avenue *126th Avenue *127th Avenue *128th Avenue *129th Avenue *130th Avenue *131st Avenue *132nd Avenue *133rd Avenue *134th Avenue *135th Avenue *136th Avenue *137th Avenue *138th Avenue *139th Avenue *140th Avenue *141th Avenue *142nd Avenue *143rd Avenue *144th Avenue *145th Avenue *146th Avenue *147th Avenue *148th Avenue *149th Avenue *150th Avenue *151st Avenue *152nd Avenue *153rd Avenue *154th Avenue *155th Avenue *156th Avenue *157th Avenue *158th Avenue *159th Avenue *160th Avenue *161st Avenue *162nd Avenue *163rd Avenue *164th Avenue *165th Avenue *166th Avenue *167th Avenue *168th Avenue *169th Avenue *170th Avenue *171st Avenue *172nd Avenue *173rd Avenue *174th Avenue *175th Avenue *176th Avenue *177th Avenue *178th Avenue *179th Avenue *180th Avenue *181st Avenue *182nd Avenue *183rd Avenue *184th Avenue *185th Avenue *186th Avenue *187th Avenue *188th Avenue *189th Avenue *190th Avenue *191st Avenue *192nd Avenue *193rd Avenue *194th Avenue *195th Avenue *196th Avenue *197th Avenue *198th Avenue *199th Avenue *200th Avenue *201st Avenue *201st Circle *202nd Avenue *202nd Court *202nd Circle South *202nd Circle North *203rd Avenue *203rd Court *204th Avenue *Blake Road *Patrick Drive *Patrick Road *Patrick Parkway *Patrick Road *Patrick Circle *Patrick Court *Tiger Avenue *Tiger Court *Tiger Lane *Tiger Circle *Pat Road *Pat Court *Patrick Cresent *Patrick Trail *Duck Drive *Duck Court *Duck Circle *Dog Lane *Douglas Drive *Douglas Court *Douglas Circle *Douglas Cresent *Douglas Trail *Douglas Parkway *Homes Drive *Homes Terrace *Homes Road *Homes Trail *Homes Circle *Homes Court *Homes Parkway *Homes Cresent *Homes Cresent Circle *Zachary Lane *Hemlock Lane *Norwood Lane *Vinewood Lane *Wedgewood Lane *Vicksburg Lane *Peony Lane *Troy Lane *Roy Lane *Birdwood Lane *Patrickwood Lane *Paywood Lane *Birchwood Lane *Writewood Lane *Homes Avenue *Noble Avenue *Lady Avenue *Louis Avenue *Pattucky Avenue *Minnesota Avenue *Blaine Avenue *Blaine Trail *Payless Avenue *Indian Avenue *Drake Avenue *Play Avenue *Texas Avenue *Zane Avenue *Canada Avenue *Bikini Avenue *Indian Bikini Avenue *City Avenue *Patrickville Drive *Noble Court *Blaine Road *Falgold Road *Falgold Trail *Falgold Parkway *Falgold Court *Falgold Circle *Bren Road *Strep Sheep Huckle Street *Basketball Avenue *Piper Avenue *Shipwreck Drive *Study Drive *Strep Road *Sheep Road *Study Road *Patrick Buelvard *Basketball Drive *Beltway Road *Lake Road *River Road *Patrick Mall Road *Shoppes Drive *Shoppes Lane *Shoppes Street *Fountains Drive *Fountains Lane *Patrick Park Reserve Road *Park Road *Park Drive *Ride Road *Ride Drive *Rest Drive *Rest Road *Patrick Highway *Suburban Patrick *Rest Crest Patrick *Tree Rest Chutterick *Fat Boy Street *Town Street Drive *Street Of School Population Over 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 TV Main Article: TV in Patrickville Trivia *Patrickville a bigger population than Bikini Bottom. *Patrickville is a rich city due to the fact that they have a cloning device that can clone money. *Patrickville makes new legos and lego products every day. *The city of Patrickville gets richer and richer every day. *Patrickville houses are rocks just like Patrick Star's. *There are traffic lights at a lot of the intersections in Patrickville. *Patrickville has the same TV channels as Bikini Bottom. Also they can have some other channels too. Other See Also: Patrickville (Series) Category:Patrick Category:Locations